Batman? Je t'imaginais plus… Robin ou alors, Petit Chaperon Rouge
by LittleMisguidedGhost
Summary: Beacon Hills High School fête Halloween comme il se doit. Et c'est ce jour que Stiles choisit pour pouvoir briller et enfin devenir Batman.
1. Batman ou Chaperon Rouge

Tout le monde était déguisé.

Scott en Aladdin. Allison en Katniss Everdeen dans Hunger Games. Lydia et Jackson représentaient Sandy et Danny dans Grease. Isaac y allait habillé comme Michael Jackson dans son clip « Thriller ». Boyd en tant que Nick Fury des Marvel Comics. Erica en Susan Storm, la femme invisible dans les 4 Fantastiques. Et Stiles, avait choisit ce jour pour pouvoir briller en venant en Batman.

Il avait fait tout les boutiques de déguisements pour Halloween, pour pouvoir être en son héros favoris. Il l'avait clamé haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il allait être Batman et que personne, il avait bien dit personne n'avait l'autorisation de venir dans le même costume noir et gris que lui. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas Robin, il comptait bien en profiter un petit peu.

Le gymnase avait été décoré avec minutie, avec des toiles d'araignées descendant du plafond jusqu'aux sols, des squelettes, une momie, un vampire, et un zombie étaient disposés dans tous les recoins du bâtiment assez bien caché pour vous faire sursauter lorsque vous vous rendiez compte qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière vous. A droite, il y avait une gigantesque table où trônait 3 chaudrons de punch et autre doux alcools, plus des friandises à vous faire attraper des caries plus grosses que votre point, des cupcakes et autres pâtisseries avec des chauves souris dessus. Le DJ était placé sur une scène, et même lui avait joué le jeu en étant déguisé en Freddy Krueger. La musique qui provenait des enceintes placées un peu partout, laissait hurlait Marilyn Monroe au grand bonheur des adolescents qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse.

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY MAKES A SCENE!_

_EVERYBODY SCREAAAMS!_

Le plus hilarant était de voir Greenberg déguisé en Frankeinstein et qui riait comme un imbécile à gorge déployée. Toute la petite bande s'amusait comme ils le pouvaient. Essayant d'oublier l'attaque imminente des Alphas, le fait qu'Allison avait rompu avec Scott et qu'ils devaient cependant restaient dans la même pièce, refoulant leur sentiments, que Boyd et Erica avait survécu de peu à Gérard puis à la meute d'Alpha elle-même, et que Jackson était désormais un kop-garou à part entière et qu'il faisait partie de la meute. La tension qui était très haute au début de la soirée, finit par s'apaiser avec le cours du temps. L'alcool avait été d'autant plus d'une grande aide.

Même Isaac avait réussi à approcher cette fille qui partageait son cours d'histoire et l'avait invité à danser sur du Madonna. Lydia et Jackson s'adonnaient à un rock endiablé lorsque le DJ mis « You're The One That I Want ». C'est à ce moment que Scott osa approcher Allison et l'invita à danser.

« En temps qu'amis, bien sur. » avait-il assuré devant la mine perplexe de son ex-petite amie

Seul Stiles n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'amuser, surtout que Boyd et Erica n'arrêtait pas de s'embrasser goulument comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui l'irritait au plus au point.

« Y a des chambres pour ça, nom d'un chien » souffla-t-il lorsqu'il se leva pour prendre l'air

Il sortit du gymnase et se retrouva sur le terrain de Lacrosse désert. Les grands spots étaient allumés et l'éblouissaient, ce qui l'obligea à enlever son masque et mettre sa main droite en visière.

On pouvait à présent entendre un tube de Kiss allant au volume maximum et qui donna un début de mal de tête à Stiles. Il aurait dû s'amuser, proposer une danse à Lydia, se faire rembarrer, puis menacer par Jackson, il y aurait alors été tout seul, peut être que cette fille déguisé en Catwoman serait venue vers lui pour se déhancher en riant comme si rien ne comptait.

Mais non.

Il était assis dans les gradins, sous l'air frais et il attendait que ce fichu mal de tête parte pour qu'il profite de la soirée comme il se doit.

« Batman ? Je t'imaginais plus… Robin ou alors, Petit Chaperon Rouge. »

Stiles sursauta et se retourna vers la voix. Une grande silhouette noire sortit de l'ombre pour venir se faire éclairer par les énormes projos.

« Derek.. »

Le cœur de Stilinski repris un rythme normal lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas une menace. Enfin, pas une _vraie_ menace. Parce que l'homme devant lui pouvait toujours trouver une raison pour lui grogner dessus et le menacer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens te joindre à la fête entre des ados bourrés d'hormones et d'alcool ? … Laisse-moi deviner ton costume… Hum… »

Stiles plissa les yeux, et porta son pouce et son index à son menton, regardant attentivement Derek. Il en profita bien sur pour le reluquer, puis opina de la tête.

« Ne me dis rien » fit-il en mettant ses mains en barrière sur la bouche du grand brun. Cet attouchement fit grogner ce dernier et accélérer la pulsion cardiaque du plus jeune.

« Tu es venu en _Grumpy Cat_ ! »

« En quoi ? » Derek fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension

Stiles lui montra alors des photos sur son portable ( _buzzfeed . com lyapalater / tyler-hoechlin-is-the-grumpy-cat _) et se mit à rire sous le regard de l'Alpha.

« Allez mon loup, fais pas cette tête, t'es mignon en chat. »

C'est à ce moment là que Derek s'aperçut que Stiles était alcoolisé, et pas qu'un peu. Le plus jeune semblait ne plus avoir de mal de tête, de mélancolie ou autre. Il était en fait heureux que le lycan soit là.

« Stiles, combien de verre as-tu bu ? »

« Pfiou… euh… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai assez de mes deux mains pour les compter. C'pas mal, hein ?! » dit Stiles en plaçant ses deux paumes ouvertes devant les yeux maintenant rouges de son aîné

La cause de sa présence était pour s'assurer que toute sa meute, y compris les humains étaient en parfaite sécurité pour la nuit. Il décida donc de repartir, en voyant que tout se déroulait parfaitement bien et sentant son loup se réveiller sous la frénésie de Stiles dû à l'alcool. L'atmosphère était électrique.

Derek tourna alors les talons mais fut retenu, agrippé par une main frêle.

« Non. »

« Quoi encore ? » se retourna-t-il agacé et se battant intérieurement avec lui-même

« Reste encore un peu avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Sous le regard de chien battu du fils du Sheriff, il se ravisa et retourna s'asseoir dans les gradins à côté de l'autre énergumène. La musique était toujours à son comble, sous la voix de Freddy Mercury et de son groupe Queen.

Stiles essaya alors de chanter, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche et ressortant comme une chose inintelligible sous le regard blasé de Derek. A vrai dire, il avait envie de rire en voyant ce petit humain sous l'effet de l'alcool, faisait de l'air guitar. Mais il préférait ne pas perdre la face et continuait d'avoir ce visage fermé.

« STIIIILES ?! »

La voix de Scott résonna dans l'air et ramena Derek à la réalité. L'adolescent hurla un « J'ariiiiiiiive » à son meilleur ami et se tourna vers le loup, lui pris le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa, brisant toutes les règles et les barrières. Derek, d'abord surpris, répondit au baiser, laissant son loup intérieur hurler de plaisir.

« Merci d'être resté avec moi, mon chat. »

Il tourna les talons, et puis parlant bas pour que seul Derek entende.

« Et promis, la prochaine fois je serais en petit Chaperon Rouge, ça sera plus torride. »

Il se retourna pour lancer un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus à l'Alpha totalement dérouté.

Quel drôle de Batman, ce Stiles.

* * *

**Un petit OS spécial Halloween, tout mignon et tout chou. Bonnes vacances à tous mes p'tits loups. Bisous, Moon.**


	2. Que vous avez de grandes dents

Stiles se mît à courir vers le gymnase où l'odeur de transpiration, d'alcool et de fumée se mélangeaient, ce qui lui donna un haut le cœur.

« T'étais où? »

Stiles continua de sourire comme un imbécile heureux et ignora Scott. Il se mît à chercher les clés de sa Jeep puis se tourna en grognant vers son meilleur ami.

« Scott, rends moi mes clés. Maintenant. »

« Hors de question que tu conduises dans cet état. Je vais chercher Allison pour qu'elle te ramène. »

Et il lui avait à peine tourné les talons, que le fils du Shérif en profita pour se fondre dans la masse et sortir en toute discrétion vers le parking. Sans ses clés, il lui était impossible de démarrer sa bonne vieille Titine, alors il dû se faire une raison : il devait retourner chez lui à pied.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence angoissant qui fit tout de même rire nerveusement Stiles. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et il se retournait parfois pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Mais il était plus d'une heure du matin, et tout le quartier dormait déjà paisiblement.

Il sortit ses clés de maison maladroitement et lorsque la porte d'entrée grinça, il lui fit « CHUUUUUUT! » avec le doigt à moitié sur l'oeil. Il ne devait en aucun cas réveiller son père et lui montrer qu'il était saoul. Stiles monta silencieusement les marches qui s'écrasaient sous le poids frêle de Batman, avec un son plaintif sourd. Lui vint alors l'envie d'exploser de rire sans raison apparente. Comme par hasard, c'était dans les moments où on avait besoin de rester sérieux, calme et silencieux qu'un fou rire nous prenait. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas pris sa dose d'Adderall parce qu'il savait qu'il allait consommer de l'alcool et que ses médicaments et les boissons tel que le punch, ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Alors, ce soir, il avait de l'énergie à revendre.

Il se changea, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et mis ses vieilles baskets pour sortir. Il avait besoin de marcher, de courir, d'hurler, de s'époumoner pour faire sortir ce trop plein d'énergie, et le seul endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le parc près de la forêt. L'endroit était désert et les balançoires grinçaient doucement sous la force du vent froid. Stiles referma la fermeture de son sweat shirt jusqu'en haut et mis ses mains dans les poches pour se réchauffer. Il fit 3 fois le tour du parc, mais l'excitation dans ses veines refusaient de baisser d'un cran. Alors qu'il allait enchainer sur un quatrième tour, il eut cette désagréable impression d'être suivit et se retourna brusquement, voulant prendre son potentiel agresseur sur le fait.

Personne.

Il allait reprendre sa route lorsque sa tête heurta un buste musclé et imposant qui le fit crier de peur.

« Deux fois, Derek. Deux fois. Si tu essayes de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, légèrement intrigué par la couleur du pull de Stiles. Rouge. Comme si ce gamin faisait tout pour le provoquer et le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Scott m'a appelé en disant qu'il t'avait pris tes clés de voiture, qu'il allait demander à Allison de te ramener chez toi mais que tu étais partit pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. »

« Quelle balance... »

« Tout le monde s'inquiétait, Stiles. Viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

« On ne peut pas. Mon père dort et s'il se réveille et se rends compte que... »

Stiles fit des grands gestes dans tout les sens pour expliquer son état d'ébriété à Derek, qui se mît à souffler. L'adolescent émanait une tonne d'hormones qui l'empêchait de penser clairement à une solution.

Au bout de 5 minutes, après avoir repoussé (à contre cœur) Stiles qui s'agglutinait à lui et lui susurrait des choses plus qu'osées à l'oreille (il blâma l'alcool pour donner autant d'audace au jeune garçon, qui n'aurait jamais osé faire de telle chose en temps normal), et décida de l'emmener à la station pour la nuit. C'était plus sur que son ancienne maison, en tout cas.

Le trajet en voiture fut difficile pour le grand brun qui devait résister aux mains baladeuses et demandeuses du gringalet qui faisaient rugir de frustration son loup intérieur pendant qu'il conduisait. Sacrées hormones.

« Tiens, un oreiller. Tache de dormir, maintenant. »

Mais Stiles ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et tira de toutes ses forces sur la veste en cuir de Derek pour le faire tomber sur le "lit".

« Dis donc mon chat, c'est pas une raison de traiter un invité. »

Il s'assit sur les Derek, les genoux de part et d'autres des hanches de ce dernier et l'embrassa.

« Que tu as de grands bras. »

Un baiser.

« Que tu as de grandes jambes. »

Un autre baiser.

« Que tu as de grandes oreilles. »

Et encore un autre.

« Que tu as de grands yeux. »

Un de plus.

« Que tu as de grandes dents. »

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'embrasser à nouveau et d'un coup de hanche bien placé, il se retrouva au-dessus de Stiles

« C'est pour mieux te manger » répliqua-t-il alors qu'il embrassa rageusement le cou du jeune garçon, qui laisserait sûrement la marque d'un gros suçon qui serait difficile à cacher.

L'Alpha ne tenait plus en place, et Stiles n'était pas d'une grande aide. Un mouvement en entrainant un autre, l'envie prenant le dessus sur la raison, ils se retrouvèrent nus comme de vers. Derek grogna de satisfaction et Stiles sentit l'adrénaline à travers ses veines se disperser dans tout son corps. Et les deux furent surmonter par une commune vague d'engourdissent qui les firent gémir de plaisir à l'unisson. Un dernier baiser, et Stiles s'endormir pantelant sur le torse transpirant du plus vieux.

Derek eu du mal à reprendre son souffle. C'était tellement bon de franchir l'interdit le temps d'une soirée. Est-ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement sur sa poitrine? Il serait incapable d'y répondre. Mais si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. C'était trop bon. Surtout que Stiles avait su montrer qu'il pouvait utiliser sa bouche, autrement que pour parler inlassablement. Le grand brun passa une main sur son visage, recouvrit leur corps nus avec le drap et dans une dernière pensée, il se dit qu'il était dans une belle galère avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Stiles se réveilla avec un marteau piqueur dans le crâne. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du boire autant la nuit dernière. Mais le pire n'était pas son mal de tête, c'est que tout son corps était meurtri. Chaque mouvement lui réveillait une douleur musculaire, comme si on l'avait écrasait avec un rouleau compresseur pendant la nuit.

La lumière qui passait à travers un carreau brisé, l'obligea à mettre une de ses mais en visière pour pouvoir regarder autour de lui. Premier problème : il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Deuxième problème : il était complètement nu. Troisième problème : il n'était pas seul dans ce lit.

Une silhouette se dessinait sous le drap, se soulevant au rythme de la respiration de l'individu qui avait la tête tournée duc ôté opposé. Stiles agrippa le tissu blanc et le fit glisser pour découvrir le dos de l'inconnu, dévoilant un triskèle noir.

« Oh mon… dieu… » souffla-t-il rouge de honte

Est-ce que lui et… Derek avaient… ? Ca expliquerait les courbatures. Mais quand même… Des bribes de souvenirs remontaient à la surface, et il eut envie de se terrer dans un trou de souris et disparaître à jamais.

Mort de honte, il se rhabilla avec hâte, enfila son sweat rouge.

« Stupide Alcool. Stupide Chaperon Rouge. Stupide Batman. Stupide Stiles, ouais. » grogna-t-il à lui-même

Il vérifia que Derek continuait de dormir et se précipita au pas de course jusque chez lui. Il entra doucement dans la cuisine, regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 6h50, et prépara le petit déjeuner. Son père ne fut pas long à se lever et fut plus qu'intrigué de voir son fils déjà debout.

« Alors cette soirée ? »

Stiles avala de travers son bol de chocolat et fit les gros yeux. Bien sur, il n'allait pas dire à son père : « Bah écoute, tout allait bien, puis je me suis mis à boire, et là Derek Hale est arrivé, je l'ai dragué, embrassé, et on a fini par coucher ensemble. Nan, franchement, c'était une putain de bonne soirée. Et la tienne ? »

« Bof, ça allait… » mentit-il sous le regard inquisiteur du Shérif

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son fils. Il lui prit la mâchoire et la fit pivoter pour dévoiler son cou.

« Mais c'est un suçon ?! »

Stiles se précipita vers la glace de l'entrée et examina son cou violacé.

« Punaise, il m'a pas loupé »

« Comment ça 'il' ? » demanda l'aîné Stilinski, le regard perplexe

« De quoi 'il' ? Personne n'a dit 'il'. Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Y a pas de 'il'. Jamais. Non. Bon, je… j'ai… des chooooses… à faire. Voilà, comme des devoirs ou des trucs comme ça. Bisous, bonne journée, je t'aime. »

Et il monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était dans une galère monstre.

* * *

**Je n'arrive jamais à dire non à celles qui me demandent une suite alors, voilà! C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser de reviews et me donner votre avis. Tout est bon à prendre! Ne vous en faite pas, il y aura un chapitre 3. Bisous, Moon.**


End file.
